zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Trident
The Trident is a weapon from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. This ancient weapon crafted for evil purposes is wielded by Ganon, after Ganondorf steals it from the Pyramid in the Desert of Doubt in order to become more powerful. Upon seizing it, Ganondorf turns into the beast Ganon. The Trident grants its wielder the power to send beings to the Dark World at will, among other abilities. During the final battle, Ganon attempts to kill Link using the Trident, but is ultimately sealed into the Four Sword. History The Trident's origins are explained while Link is exploring the Desert of Doubt in search of the purple maiden. Upon entering the desert, they meet the Gerudo tribe and learn that Ganondorf had previously left for the ancient Pyramid, noted by both the Gerudo and the Zuna to be a sacred place. Although the Gerudo felt that Ganondorf would fail to reach the Pyramid, he ultimately succeeds, as Link later discovers. Along the way, Link meets the Zuna tribe, who are the descendants of the Pyramid's builders. They speak of a great evil power that is said to rest within the Pyramid's depths. After learning of the Pyramid's history, Link passes through the Desert Temple and enters the Pyramid. After navigating it and defeating Dagtail, Link arrives at the Trident's chamber. The inscription near the stone slab states that the Trident contains an evil spirit that would fill the Trident's holder with evil power, making them worthy of the title of "King of Darkness." Other appearances Hyrule Warriors wielding his King of Evil Trident against The Imprisoned during his Boss Weak Point Smash in Hyrule Warriors]] In the Boss Pack DLC Challenge Mode Ganon's Fury, Ganon can summon his Trident to attack enemies with during his Weak Point Attack on Bosses and during his Focus Spirit Attack. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] In ''Hyrule Warriors Legends, the Trident appears as an alternate weapon moveset for Ganondorf and has a Lightning Elemental Attribute. Weapon Levels *''Level 1'' - Thief's Trident *''Level 2'' - King of Evil Trident *''Level 3'' - Trident of Demise *''Level 4'' - Trident of Demise + Theory What may be the Trident has appeared in other games in the series. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, Ganon wields a trident. Ganon also carries a trident in the noncanonical Satellaview games BS The Legend of Zelda and BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets. Artwork of Ganon from the original The Legend of Zelda also depicts him with a trident. It is possible that the tridents from these games may be one in the same with the Trident from Four Swords Adventures. Additionally, in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Phantom Ganon fights with a trident. This may indicate some connection, or at least establishing his preferred weapon. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Midna uses a trident-like weapon while in her Fused Shadow form. Most notably, she is last seen using it against a powerful Ganondorf - he is seen in his human form for the remainder of the game. The Gerudo Spear in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bears some resemblance to a trident, which may imply that tridents or at the very least trident-shaped weapons were a common weapon type among the Gerudo by the time of the game. es:Tridente del Poder Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:Enemy Weapons Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Polearms